lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Adachi Tsukino Gensai
Adachi has the gift for singing just like her mother as well as Jasmine. She only put it to good use when she was in school, using it to gain attention from everyone considering that she was among the popular crowd. However, she doesn't sing as much as she used to except for fun or boredom. She's mostly enjoying her married life as well as keeping up her beautiful appearance. Yes, Adachi can be vain and care more about her appearance, hence the reason why she teases her sister Jasmine a lot of the time because she has a habit of dressing and acting like a tomboy instead of being feminine and act like a lady. Adachi's also an amazing painter, having painted portraits of many people, everyday citizens and famous people and they all hang in museums around Tokyo. Adachi can be very vain and care more about appearances than what truly matters on the inside. As such, karma has come around and bitten her in the ass plenty of times until she gets the point. She's argued quite a bit with her family over the years up until she finally moved out on her own, having a job/career as well as gotten married. There are times when she takes these things for granted but she gets right back on the ball immediately, knowing how hard it is to come by a lot of things these days. Her closeness with her family is half and half. Like Usagi, she does not hate her father for what he did to their mother like Jasmine, Shingo and Daichi do, though she is not close with the three of them due to their clashing personalities of them speaking their mind in very rude ways while she and Usagi are the opposite. They speak their mind but are more subtle about it. Adachi also isn't angry at her mother for erasing her memories of Seto and Mokuba along with the fact that she had a child by Gozaburo Kaiba. Albeit a very rude child that she hated having to live with when she was younger. Appearance Adachi is 5'6" with originally long wavy blue hair like her mother's that stop at her shoulders but she cut it to where it goes to the nape of her neck and she dyed it a darker shade of blue and she has blue eyes. She is normally seen wearing something feminine like dresses, dress suits, skirts with frilly little shirts with the following footwear of three inch high heel shoes or platform shoes. History Adachi is the second oldest of the Tsukino children. Adachi comes across as a really bossy, snotty, type of girl. She thinks that girls should act more like women. Which there’s nothing wrong with that, but that’s why her and Jasmine can’t get along with each other. She’s acts more like a pre Madonna country club girl when in fact she’s not one. Adachi too, also loves to sing but it is on occasions for she really takes more of an interest in painting than she does wanting to learn physical fighting skills. She learned some fighting skills from her mother but isn’t necessarily a brute type fighter even though she went to the Damion High school for Academics and Martial Arts along with her older brother Daichi who was a senior and she being a junior. Adachi always got frequently challenged to fight but unlike her brother who accepts most of his challenges, she didn't. She’s quite skilled in using a sword but is hardly ever seen carrying one. She always had a very flirtatious personality which make a lot of guys tend to ask her out on dates and she helped Usagi from time to time with guy advice and as for Jasmine well, she feels there’s no hope for the girl since she’s such a tomboy who’d rather beat up on guys than date one. Even though Adachi can act like a real bitch sometimes, she does care deeply about her family and strove hard to make them proud of her by making good grades in school and once she graduating, becoming a successful painter. Just like her older brother Daichi, she too is also married but has not had any children of her own as of yet. Instead she has a black and white male cat named Snowflake that keeps her and her husband company. While her husband is away on business, she received a call from Jasmine asking her to come the Hinata Apartments for a visit for she had some exciting news to tell her. Adachi was surprised by this sudden call but knowing that she is her sister, she decided to go and see her for it had been awhile since she last saw Jasmine given that they don’t get along very well and share different views on a lot of things. She went and was shocked that her younger sister was FINALLY going to have a family. Though she kind of kept her mouth shut on how Hideki looked because she knew if she would've ran off at the mouth, her and Jasmine would've been at each other's throats... literately. She only stayed for a few days and left, feeling that it was nice to catch up on old times and visit her family to see what was new with them all. But she missed her own married life and went back to it. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Unnamed Husband Adachi is married to an unnamed man with the last name 'Gensai' that is hardly ever seen. It is known that the two of them love each other very much but he is often away on business, leaving her to run the house and take care of their cat Snowflake which keeps her company while he's away. They currently have no children of their own as of yet. Adachi Gallery adachitsukino.jpg adachigensai.jpg|full body view Powers & Abilities While Adachi had fighting capabilities when she attended high school, she no longer uses them, therefore, choosing to live a normal life, feeling that there was no need for her to use a sword that she will eventually pass down to someone in her family. Trivia *Despite being an adult, Adachi still enjoys teasing her sister Jasmine but she does care about her very much she just has an odd way of showing that she does. *Adachi is much closer to Usagi than she is Jasmine because the two are similar in some ways in personality except Adachi is probably more superficial than Usagi. *Adachi bears no ill will towards her mother for keeping the secret about Ruka away from the family. In fact, she along with Daichi already knew that she existed but never told Usagi and Jasmine about it. This could hint that she was aware of the fact that her mother had powers and for the protection of the twins, she erased their memories of ever knowing Seto and Mokuba. *Pretty much she sees her father as a perverted idiot who can't keep it in his pants but gives him some credit for staying married to his current wife and her stepmother Elizabeth Tenkai Tsukino for as long as he had. Adachi may not go around her step family all that often, she does at least try to from time to time when she thinks about it. *Adachi is also surprised that Jasmine got married and had a family before Usagi. Also *Diane Tsukino *Kenshin Tsukino *Daichi Tsukino *Jasmine Tsukino *Usagi Tsukino *Shingo Tsukino *Ruka Kaiba